The Giver Chapter 24
by KarmaHope
Summary: What happens after Jonas and Gabe get on the sled? An epilogue for those who were unsatisfied with the ending of chapter 23!


As Jonas came to, he sensed someone near him. Slowly, he realized that he was not freezing in the snow. Jonas knew that he wasn't dead yet. However, if he had lost Gabe, he would rather be. He had no clue where the little toddler was.

He opened his eyes. A young girl, probably a little older than he, was bending over him, her face full of relief. "Good. It's about time you woke up," she said lightly.

"Uunhh," Jonas groaned. "Where am I? What happened? How did I get here?" He asked groggily. His thoughts from the moment before rushed to his head. He shot up. "Gabe!"

"Calm down. We'll explain in a minute." The girl said gently. "Gabe? Was he the little boy who was in your arms?"

Jonas nodded. "Is he okay?"

The girl pursed her lips and muttered something to herself. "I'm Joy, by the way." She told Jonas.

"Jonas."

"Well, Jonas. There are clothes on the back of that chair, there. After you change, come on out to the living room. There are some things that we must discuss." With that, Joy left the room.

Jonas hurried to get dressed. After he finished he looked down at the clothes in awe. They were much different from the plain tunic he wore in the community.

The community. Jonas wondered if they had received the memories. He wondered if the Giver was helping them face the truth, and if they were actually trying to face the truth. He wondered how his family unit was doing, and he wondered how Asher and Fiona were coping. He pulled himself together. There would be time later to think such thoughts. He turned and headed in the direction he had seen Joy go.

He stepped out the door . . . and promptly tripped. Her heard an angry yowl and saw something dart down the hall. What was that? He thought. He shrugged and continued walking- he would find out in a minute.

There were four people in the room he entered. One was Joy and the others were presumably her family unit. One thing worried Jonas. Gabriel was still nowhere to be found. Joy beckoned for Jonas to sit in the chair opposite them. He did. Joy's father started. "Hello, Jonas. Joy said you were awake." He smiled. "I suppose you're wondering who we are and what happened to you."

Jonas nodded. "And I was wondering what that creature was." He offered shyly.

"My name is Randolf Ward. This is my wife Katherine, my daughter Joy, and my son, Jacob. Joy is fourteen, Jacob is six." Randolf paused. "The 'creature' you saw was our cat, Fluffy."

A cat? Jonas thought. So they were real as well. He didn't say anything aloud, as it would be rude to interrupt.

Randolf continued. "Before we can tell you what happened, you've got to tell us what you've been up to. We really don't understand."

Jonas hesitated. He really didn't want to tell this man what had happened, but suddenly the story just poured out. He told them about the community, his assignment, and the Giver. He explained about the Newchildren, the Old, and the Ceremonies. The story of Gabe's impending Release and his premature escape came pouring out, right up to the ride on the sled down the hill.

"And that's where I don't remember what happened after." Jonas admitted.

The Wards looked stunned. Randolf explained. "You were lucky. Jake and Joy had been out sledding earlier. They left the sled at the top of the hill. I had gone out to get it, when I saw you and your friend-"

"Brother," Jonas prompted. "He's the only family I've got left."

"Okay then, your brother. You had fallen off the sled. You were lying in the snow, with Gabriel wrapped in your arms. I couldn't just leave you there. I placed you back on the sled, and I brought you back here, to my house."

House? Did Randolf mean this dwelling? Jonas thought. He wanted to ask; however he had a more pressing concern.

"How long have I been unconscious?" Jonas asked.

"About three days. You were chilled to the bone, and I wouldn't be surprised if you had been in shock as well."

"THREE DAYS!" Jonas couldn't believe it. He began to get anxious. "What about Gabe?"

"Gabe . . . he is alive, don't worry. However . . ."

"However what?" Jonas was getting really impatient.

"He's come down with a bad case of pneumonia."

"What's pneumonia?"

Joy burst in laughing. "You don't know what pneumonia is?" She caught her breath. "You can't be serious!"

"Joy," her father said, "be nice." He turned to Jonas. "Pneumonia is when liquid gets in the lungs. It is often triggered by the cold, and the most serious cases can be fatal." Seeing Jonas's shocked face, he explained, "I don't think Gabriel's that bad. He's weak, but he should survive."

"Can I see him?" Jonas asked desperately.

"Yes. Kathy? Joy? Can you please show him the way?"

The girls got up and crossed the room to the door. Jonas followed them down the hall to where Gabe presumably was.

"GABE!" Jonas ran to the crib where Gabe lay wheezing and coughing. Gabe raised his head feebly when he heard Jonas' voice. He smiled and reached out. Jonas took the little toddler in his arms.

"Careful, Jonas. If he's moved too much, the illness could get worse. Gabe really should just rest until he's better," Kathy warned him.

Jonas didn't hear her. Gabriel was safe- that was all that mattered. The memories were back with the community. Both Jonas and Gabe were alive and safe. The Wards would take care of them. They had done it. Life was good.


End file.
